


companionship

by zenstrike



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Shepard, Gen, Humor, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/pseuds/zenstrike
Summary: Both Kaidan and Garrus raised a hand, placating and silencing, to James.--Sometimes it's nice to be with friends, beer in hand. Sometimes it's just silly.Written for Mass Effect Relationship Week: in the heat of battle.





	companionship

James, Kaidan believed, had something to prove. He couldn't quite figure out _what_ exactly, and he supposed he didn't really have any proof , but he couldn't shake the feeling. As a result and after his third beer, he had taken to following James about the apartment and keeping an eye on him.

James, so far, was appreciative.

"What is this going to accomplish?" Garrus said, peering into the bottle James handed him.

"Drink!" James roared, grinning so wide Kaidan was sure his face was going to split in two.

"I'm not peeling anyone off the floor!" Shepard yelled from above them, and then Kaidan heard the booming, familiar sound of Wrex's laughter. Shepard snapped something at him, but Kaidan couldn't catch it.

James had the dignity to look slightly sheepish, but Garrus's mandibles flared in an expression Kaidan knew, by now, was amusement. Or resolve. Or amused resolve.

He took a long sip of his drink.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Garrus, sounding out his words slowly to ensure coherency.

"Fine," Garrus replied.

Hm. He dragged the single syllable out in a way that made Kaidan think he was being teased. Or mocked.

"I mean," Kaidan said, trying again. James groaned, and was ignored. "Are you amused or resolved right now?"

"You're killing me, major!"

Both Kaidan and Garrus raised a hand, placating and silencing, to James.

"Well," Garrus started, and then paused for effect.

"You're sometimes an asshole," Kaidan observed.

What followed was _definitely_ the turian equivalent of a shit eating grin.

James made a vague gesture between them. "Okay, whatever _this_ is is over." He pointed at Garrus. "I'm drinking you under the table."

"Right."

With his other hand, James pointed at Kaidan. "Alenko's refereeing."

"I am?"

"What do you think you've been doing?"

Kaidan opened his mouth. He closed it.

"Hm," he said. He looked at Garrus, who didn't even try to hide that he was laughing. "Making sure you don't fall flat on your face, I guess."

"You're so helpful."

"Shut up, Garrus."

James groaned. "Come on, Vakarian. Let's go!"

"He wants to fight you but with alcohol."

"I hunted down some of the dextro stuff for you."

"He wrestled it from Tali."

"I didn't wrestle it from her. She put it down."

Garrus took a long drink from the bottle. James whooped, until Garrus raised a hand again.

Kaidan grinned.

"Look, James. Buddy." Garrus cleared his throat, glanced at the bottle, and then looked back at James. "I'm keeping this."

"I'm sure Tali wants it back," Kaidan said.

"Don't give it back to her," James muttered, eyeing Garrus.

" _Anyways_ ," Garrus continued. "I'm not interested in whatever this game is. But I can tell you who is."

He leaned over the counter between them, gesturing for James to do the same. James caught on slowly.

"You met Grunt yet?"

James blinked.

"The pure krogan?"

"The pure krogan."

"Look, I haven't mentioned this to anyone yet but I'm pretty sure he _imprinted_ or something on Shepard. You know?"

"Oh, sure," Garrus deadpanned.

Kaidan finished his beer.

"If you're suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting--"

Garrus leaned back, shrugging. "And here I thought you'd be up for a challenge."

James blinked some more. "Garrus," he said. "You know krogans have four nuts, right?"

"Shit," Garrus said. "Really?"

"Liara!" Kaidan greeted cheerfully, catching sight of the asari as she began backing out of the kitchen. "Come join us!"

Reluctantly, she came to stand at the corner of the counter, between James and Kaidan. "I'm going to regret this," she sighed.

"Just keep drinking," Kaidan said.

She patted his shoulder, and he laughed.

"Look, James, I don't really blame you for being afraid--"

"What?"

A moment slipped by where James and Garrus stared, hard, at one another. Kaidan looked from one to the other. Liara replaced his beer, humming cheerfully.

James slapped his palms against the counter. He squared his shoulders, bringing himself to his full height, and looked at each of them in turn. "Fine," he said and turned away.

Kaidan made to follow, but Liara and Garrus each caught one of his arms.

"You can stay here with us," Liara sing-songed.

"He really doesn't need babysitting," Garrus added. "And if he does, Shepard's hosting."

Kaidan considered this. "Fair," he replied and shrugged.

Above, something hard hit the ground. The three looked up.

"Huh," Garrus said, all amusement and perhaps pleased.

"Huh," Kaidan agreed.

" _Vakarian!_ " Shepard roared, and Kaidan swore there was a full second of complete silence in the previously bustling apartment.

He drained his beer.

"Let's go find Tali," Liara suggested, taking the empty bottle from Kaidan's hand. In a blink, she had replaced it again.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kaidan pointed at the ceiling. "Are you sure he doesn't need babysitting?"

"No," Garrus replied honestly, then turned abruptly, bottle in hand, and began striding out of the kitchen.

Liara laughed, and guided Kaidan after their friend with a hand between his shoulder blades.

Kaidan couldn't stop grinning.

Tali celebrated when Garrus returned the bottle to her.

"It's a good night," Kaidan observed to Shepard, when Garrus was reasonably chewed out.

Shepard looked him over once, and smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> how about that huh


End file.
